The Potions Master and The Dragon Tamer
by Scioneeris
Summary: SeverusxCharlie. A drabble collection where these two are already a couple. Rating will vary by chapter. Each chapter is based off of a one-word prompt.
1. Coffee Morning

**WARNING: Contains Slash/Yaoi, mentions of slash/yaoi and all of that stuff. Don't like it, then for crying out loud, don't read it! I have other stuff on my profile. Go read that. The rest of y'all, enjoy.**

* * *

**A/N: As if I need another fic AND drabble collection. *sigh* Well, I couldn't really help it, but for anyone who cares for this pairing, here's some little ficlet goodness. Ratings/Tone/Mood will vary by chapter and I'm open to taking prompts/suggestions/whatever. My imagination simply got a good whiff of Sev/Charlie and yeah...that was it. :)  
**

**I blame my new obsession with Severus Snape and Charlie Weasley on a brilliant fic by Kohrin on aff, titled "Stray". Gah. I think I'm hooked...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters, etc, it belongs to Rowling, I'm just writing for fun. I make no money from this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Title: **Morning Coffee  
**Prompt: **Coffee.  
**Pairing: **SeverusxCharlie  
**Words: **No idea... 200-ish? :P  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate coffee or something...

* * *

The scent of coffee drifted into the room and Severus stirred, faintly, between the clean cotton sheets. It was a familiar scent, a flavor and brand of coffee that he often indulged in, one of those rare secret guilty pleasures he allowed himself.

There was also only one person who made this particular coffee in a very particular way. He'd tried to replicate it on his own, but somehow, it had just never quite worked.

Potions Master that he was, Severus had finally surmised the only unstable component that he could not actively experiment with, happened to be the thing that made it so special. With a silent groan to himself, he wearily slid out from beneath the sheets and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

His slippers weren't there, but that was fine. There was a clean robe hung over the back of the chair at the short dressing table and he knew it was meant for him. Threading his arms through the sleeves, Severus silently made his way through the small apartment and into the kitchen, following that delicious scent.

He paused, briefly, to take in the sight of his lover, lean and redheaded, clad in only his pajama bottoms and fiddling with the muggle toaster in the corner on the countertop. The coffeemaker sputtered perfectly beside said toaster and the dragon tamer yanked his hand back before a few hot drops splattered out.

Severus hid a smile as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around that bare, tattooed chest from behind.

"Morning." Charlie turned to accept the good morning kiss that came. "Coffee?"

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/reviews/PROMPTS if you feel so inclined! ^_^ **


	2. Evening Nap

**Warnings and disclaimer in first chapter.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Follows the prompt of the one thing I need the most right now. Sleep. *sigh* Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Title: Evening Nap**  
**Prompt: Sleep**.  
**Pairing: **SeverusxCharlie  
**Words: **No idea... 200-ish? :P  
**Rating: **K  
**Warnings: **None, really, unless you hate naps or something...

* * *

He'd fallen asleep on the settee beside the fire, a book pillowed on his chest, his head nestled in the crook of the armrest, his features set in stone, even in rest.

Charlie padded softly across the floor and made no move to hide his approach otherwise. The Potions Master had always been able to hear him, to sense him and it was pointless to try and keep quiet.

He checked the fire and the time.

Then gently prised the book from his lover's sleeping hands.

Severus didn't stir, though his breathing seemed to even out just the faintest of lengths.

A moment later, Charlie settled on the floor, his head tilted back to rest against Severus' side.

Calm, quiet filled the air.

A handful of minutes later, Charlie fell fast asleep.

* * *

Severus stirred faintly at the pressing warmth against his side. He wearily opened one eye to glance down in verification, even though the rest of his senses confirmed it. He almost smiled.

Almost.

Instead, he yawned with as much dignity as possible and promptly drifted off once more.

* * *

**~*~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~* Feel free to leave any comments/suggestions/reviews/PROMPTS if you feel so inclined! :)**


End file.
